


Per la felicità di Mike

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Per la felicità di Mike

Alex aveva capito da tempo che Mike lo considerasse solo un amico, esattamente dal giorno in cui gli incominciò a parlare delle proprie cotte. Come quando gli rivelò di essere innamorato di Ruth, la ragazza che gli aveva spezzato il cuore mettendosi con il capitano della squadra di basket. Poi c'erano state Sarah, la cheerleader. Margareth la figlia della professoressa di Letteratura inglese. Per ultima Sophie, la dolce e sensibile ragazza che da pochi mesi si era iscritta al suo stesso corso di matematica dopo aver cambiato città.  
Mike gli aveva egli stesso chiesto se anche lui avesse una cotta per una loro compagna, ma l'aveva liquidato con un semplice: “Non mi piace nessuna in particolare”. Di certo non poteva rivelargli di essere innamorato proprio del suo migliore amico, non voleva perdere quell'unico legame che avevano, nonostante significasse sentire il cuore spezzato.  
Era stato proprio lui incoraggiarlo e adesso Mike e Sophie erano felicemente fidanzati, ma nonostante fosse doloroso, era contento che il suo amico avesse trovato qualcuno.  
Forse sarebbe sembrato abbastanza contraddittorio, ma per Alex andava bene così, perché per lui l'unica cosa che contava, era la felicità di Mike, solo questo.


End file.
